


Just pretend to be my date

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Sonny meet in a bar. The beginning of your relationship





	Just pretend to be my date

“Hey, darlin’ what are you doin’ here alone?” , he said leering at you. 

“I’m not alone. Meeting someone.” Finally able to order your drink, you paid quickly tried to walk away. He grabbed your arm, “Let go of me. Now.” 

“Awww…baby. Don’t be like that.” You were able to wrench yourself free and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

One of your friends spotted you and called you over. The drinks and conversation were flowing. Excusing yourself you made your way to the bathroom. Of course, the line was a mile long. The man in front of you was tall, lean, with brown hair. All of a sudden you were pushed off balance and slammed into the tall strangers back and he turned around. “Oh. Gosh. I am so sorry!” 

He grabbed your shoulders to steady you. “It's ok. Are you alright?” When you finally looked up, you were met with piercing blue eyes and a concerned look. You were speechless. 

Stammering you answered, “I, uh, yeah. No. I’m good. Yeah j-just fine.” He grinned. Wow. Those dimples. Even the mustache he was absolutely gorgeous.

When you gained your composure you introduced yourselves. "Dominick Carisi Jr. “But call me Sonny.” You chit chatted for a couple minutes. 

Your eyes grew big, “oh crap.” It was the creep from earlier and he just spotted you.

“What? What is it?” Sonny asked.

“Just pretend to be my date, ok?”, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Ok but I don’t…” he didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Instinctively, his arm snaked around your waist and he pulled you close.

The creep walked up to you. “So, this is the lucky guy. You got yourself one hot piece of ass there buddy. Fiesty too”, his speech slurred. 

Sonny narrowed his eyes at him. “Is that how you speak to ladies pal? I think maybe you should apologize.” 

“And why should I do that?”, he stepped closer to Sonny. He didn’t back down. Not wanting a fight, you stepped between them. Placing your hands on Sonny’s chest you gently pushed him back.

“Please. Don’t fight.” Sonny tore his attention from the creep and looked down at you. His hardened expression softened when he looked down at you.

“Listen to the little lady,” the guy slurred and stumbled away.

“Hey. Thanks for that. Sorry it I almost got you into a fight.” 

“No apologies. I hate when men treat women like that.“ His face darkens a bit. 

“Well how about I buy you a drink. To say thank you.” 

His face flushed a bit, “Ok. Yeah. And how 'bout I take you to dinner tomorrow night?” 

“I’d really like that,” you say and grin up at him, “we already had our first kiss so the awkward part would be out of the way.” 

Sonny just laughed. “C'mon let’s go get that drink you promised and we can talk more about that kiss.”


End file.
